User talk:Grust
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Love Interest Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan You're welcome, but please sign your posts like it says above every message. Interstate2011 03:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have advanced rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? You can test your knowledge about your advanced rights in our new founder and admin quiz here. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, please tell me how you did on this feedback survey. If you have any further questions, just let me know! Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) , , (UTC) New Category Suggestions Hey, you're the head of this wiki, right? Well, first off, I have to say I think you're doing a great job here! :) Now, I was thinking of a couple more categories to add here. I tried adding them before, but I guess you took them down. I guess I should have asked your permission first. One category I was thinking was "love at first sight". We have a category for rocky upstart, so I thought this would be the opposite of that. Another one is "Damsel in Distress", because a lot of love interests are saved by the hero, right? Just a couple ideas I had in mind. Tell me what you think of them. -Catbeast84 Thanks for that, anytime. Does that explain why my... whatever that window is... says I'm an "admin"? I was going to consider adding Ondine from "Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story", but it may not actually be true, or it could be, as she and the main character, Jack Robinson, are shown kissing various times. Interstate2011 15:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It's true that Ondine falls in love with Jack but I'm not sure she would be considered a damsel in distress, at least not in normal terms. She is in distress, but she's actually the one who does the rescuing. I would put her in the driving force category for Jack. She's not the only motivation for him to end the curse on his family but she spurs him on to start the quest. Now, if they really wanted to amp up the tension in the movie, they would have made her a real damsel in distress in the end but that's a whole different topic. Celera65 03:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Celera65 Point If you say so... Interstate2011 05:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You thank you for making me an admin, I may not be able to make many articles as I admit I am not an expert on Love Interests, however I will try and uphold law and order as I do on Villains Wiki (hopefully I won't need to be as strict here, save for deliberately disruptive users and trolls) - as well as clean up things and add content which I feel may help out: I'll let you know if I plan any changes though, such as if I add a new category or something.. Queen Misery 01:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: the problem I have with Reson in regards to Villains Wiki is that he has for a while contributed well, however his behavior is becoming so disruptive I have lost my patience with him - he thinks he is being a "counter-troll" but he lacks the knowledge to do so well, even those who do have the knowledge shouldn't really do it as it makes matters worse: he behaves well then returns to disruption after a while, which is what has finally made me sour.. as for rules in this wiki the only other one I can think of is a Zero-Trolling Policy: which sums up as "any user attempting to cause disruption or "wiki-drama" via racism, bad-mouthing admins or forming "hate" articles face immediate blocking - the length of which is up to admins - it sadly doesn't stop them but it at least gives a message that we don't want any "inventive" ways to cause trouble anymore than the obvious bullying Queen Misery 21:36, August 6, 2012 (UTC) My Response I would, but I've never actually seen the movie, and it's all I know about it. Hopefully, someone else will do it, that is, if that someone does know that much more and if he/she has actually seen the movie. Interstate2011 18:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) But why delete an article just for not having much information? Interstate2011 19:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) That's OK I stopped contributing to Villains because of certain users threatening to get me removed my Wikia for "abusing" power because I told them to be civil human beings - I'm back on Villains Wiki now but the wiki itself is overrun with too many people who like to destroy the community, in my view, so I'm not on that wiki to be "nice" so much as try and keep some kind of order.. you can activate my talkpage though, I don't think I put a protection on it Queen Misery 01:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question is good quality fan-art allowed? I ask this because I uploaded a picture on Sally Acorn - technically it is not "official" art but it is a very good representation of the character and she can be quite hard to find, especially since she has varied designs depending on authors (being a comic book character). If not I can easily replace it with an official Sonic image: just wondering what the stance is on this wiki Queen Misery 02:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that Of course, I think it is okay for you to like what you said you liked, though. Interstate2011 02:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well Sonic and Amy are a couple in Archie comics and I think in Sonic CD the plot revolves around Sonic rescuing Amy from Metal Sonic (showing he does love her, despite what he says): however in the mainstream Sonic most know of I'd say Amy is a little obsessed with Sonic, to the point it annoys / scares him, yet he knows she's a nice girl and of course he'll naturally find some attraction to her.. guess it depends what SEGA will want for Sonic's future, I see them as keeping Sonic "single and free" in the games though, with possible side-romance with Amy maybe.. though Sonic has never been too much for romance, being Sonic and all Queen Misery 02:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I just realized something.. as crazy as it sounds, wouldn't Joker technically be the love interest of Harely Quinn? since she really does love him but he in general does not love her back? the pair do commit crimes together but Joker is HORRIBLE to her.. yet she still loves him.. seems a little weird to have a monster like Joker on this wiki but I have to wonder if he counts, considering these facts Queen Misery 02:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) true, he was still horribly abuse towards her - though that's a given considering Joker is one of the most evil characters in Batman. I suppose looking on it he and Harley are a good example of an "Evil Love" scenario Queen Misery 02:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Tanto Faz Well, how else could I have said what was there? I mean, sure I saw the film only once, but that was 2004, I think. I just don't remember what else I could have written. Interstate2011 (talk) 19:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I mean, my bad. Interstate2011 (talk) 20:00, October 27, 2012 (UTC) What Happened? Why was the "Primary Character Love Interest" category removed? Interstate2011 (talk) 20:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) And Another Thing Who should be in this Wiki? Fix-It Felix Jr., or Sgt. Calhoun? Interstate2011 (talk) 20:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can This Character Be Added Would the character Lorraine McFly from Back to the Future be added? Although she is married to George McFly at the begginning of the movie, the main plot of the movie takes place in the past, before Lorraine and George got married, and Marty had to try to get Lorraine to like George (George had a crush on Lorraine before she liked him). Also, the film's main antagonist, Biff Tanner had a crush on her, even in the present time. So even though she was married at the begginning of the movie, could her character be added, since most of the movie takes place in the past before they were married? Statue-of-liberty 03:51, December 7, 2012 (UTC) 2 questions I have 2 questions for you. My first question is, would David Nolan, from the TV show Once Upon a Time be allowed to be added. If you don't know who that is, or if you never heard of that show, let me know, and I'll be happy to tell you about the show, and tell you why he might not be allowed to be added, but why I think he should. On a totally seperate note, the second thing I wanted to say is, I've been having second thoughts about the Thomas O'Malley page, ever since Interstate2000 said he is the real main protagonist, and Duchess is the dueteragonist. Anyways, now tbat I think of it, even though Duchess eventually developes romantic feelings for Thomas, she doesn't like him at first, while Thomas always has a crush on her. So can you delete the Thomas O'Malley page, so we can add a Duchess page please. Statue-of-liberty 02:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) My Response Thanks. Interstate2011 (talk) 18:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanx 1s Again Thanks again for the message. Interstate2011 (talk) 16:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit for the page William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On)? All I did was add a link to an existing page.Statue-of-liberty 19:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : Okay. No problem. I just got worried that there was something wrong with my Jack Dawson page, or something like that. Statue-of-liberty 22:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) even villains have love interested Bad Bird and Carla are in love so deleting them was stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's okay There was no reason for you to have to block yourself. I know you didn't undo my edit on purpose, and it's totaly fine. Everybody makes mistakes, and you don't have to be so hard on yourself for undoing my edit. Statue-of-liberty 04:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) New question Would a character such as Jordan Sulivan, from Scrubs be allowed. If you don't know the show, basically she was married to Dr. Perry Cox, but where the show starts the 2 are divorced. However, somewhere in the middle of the series, the 2 get back together, and although they never get remarried, they live together, and raise a child. So would that count because they were at one point married, but just not where the show starts. Another question I have, is in the movie, The Princess Bride, I've been wondering, who would be considered the love interest, Buttercup, or Westly. After a lot of thougt, I think I'm gonna add a page on Westly, unless you have any objections. If you've never seen the movie, I'll definately add it on Westly. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 01:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Does this makes sense Would it be possible for a character to be both a combat able interest, and an in destress interest? I know that sounds like a contradiction, but I think it might be possible. For instance, the character Kate Austen from Lost (which, btw, is in my opinion the best show ever) has been kidnapped by The Others, multiple times, so can be classified as in distress. However, she is definatly combat able, as she is a great fighter. So would it make sense for her to be in both categories? In addition, I would like to tell you, that if there are any stub pages which you think need to be rewritten, I would be happy to rewrite them for you, like I did for the Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger page (this is only assuming that I know enough about the article you would want me to rewrite). Statue-of-liberty (talk) 03:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) : I have never really seen any of those shows the articles you told me about, so I cannot be much help with those specific pages. But I'll look for articles that need to be rewritten that I can help with, But I do think we should have a stub category. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 20:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanx Thank you for your thought. Word taken for it. Interstate2011 (talk) 18:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm just saying, even though what ThatSitcomLover did was remove content from the page, and then make it a stub, I think that making an article stub would be helpful to the wiki. If you do, I can try to add more to those pages. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 21:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) An Apeal for becoming Affiliates Hello . Your wiki is really nice . I think, you like romantic novels and movies. And I hope you like a wiki that is based no a romantic novel by Nicholas Sparks. The name of this novel is A Walk to Remember . My wiki (A Walk To Remember Wiki ) is based on this and I am really eager to become an affiliate of this wiki. I promise to try my best to perform my duties. Can we be affiliates? Please? Symph risley (talk) 21:20, April 19, 2013 (UTC)Symph risley My Thanks Thank you for unblocking me. Interstate2011 (talk) 18:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Just So You Know None of those Wikis I sent you were mine. I just thought you might be interested in them. Interstate2011 (talk) 23:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) And another thing, none of this work I'm doing here do I do for administrator status. I just do it to do it. Interstate2011 (talk) 23:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Saturday's Warrior If I added any love interests from Latter-Day Saint media, would you have banned me? I was considering adding Wally Kestler (in case he is the real love interest), a man named Peter, and finally, in any case, Tod Richards, all from "Saturday's Warrior", but I thought it wouldn't be good, so I considered asking. Interstate2011 (talk) 15:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Fellow Love Interests Considering, for instance, Gloria the Hippopotamus, at least in the second "Madagascar" film, both HAS a love interest and IS a love interest, should there be a "Fellow Love Interests" category? Interstate2011 (talk) 01:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thank you for this. I don't know if I agree with your statement that I am more suited, but if you think I should be head here, I would definately like that. The thing is though, that at this point of the school year, finals are coming up, and my workload is piling up. As a result, now would not be a great time for me to take the burden of running a wiki. That is also why I have been contributing less here. However, I would be happy to take it after the school year ends. That is, of coarse, if you are really 100% okay with me taking it from you. Thank you again. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 00:54, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Look i am autism i had grammar problems please i want add kdrama characters by --Jinierules (talk) 02:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) what i didnt know you had austim by Jinierules (talk) 03:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Biblical Love Interests Would you allow love interests from the Bible, such as Bathsheba? She would be one as she was the love interest of King David, though she was already married to a soldier named Uriah. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Where are the rules, by the way? I was wondering whether any love interest of one character who, yet, is married to another, is actually allowed? I'm trying not to get blocked. Interstate2011 (talk) 21:56, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely. This way, it can be decided whether Bathsheba's page is still allowed to be made or not. Does it count as being a "Love Interest with a Love Rival" or does it only apply when neither one is married to the love interest? Interstate2011 (talk) 22:10, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm ready I finally finished school, so I guess I'm ready to accept this wiki. There are just a few things I'd like to know. First, I'd like to know, what makes you feel that I am more qualified for this wiki than you? I believe that you are very much qualified, and have been doing a good running this wiki. The 2nd thing I'd like to know, is can I change some of the rules? I believe that having a category for one specific show or movie is okay. I also still believe that someone who is married can be considered a love interest to their spouse. The 3rd thing, and the most important thing is, are you 100% okay with giving me this wiki. I know what it's like to have something unfairly taken away from you, and I don't want to cause you that. So just let me know on these things. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 23:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Well, if that's what you say on married people, I respect that. I do, however, see a door open. A character, like Ellie from Up, was married about 3 minutes into the film, but we do see them meet, and like each other, and that seems fine to me. Another exception I think I can make for married characters, is a couple who have marriage problems, and they later rekindle their love. It is as if they fall in love again. Examples of this would be Helen Parr from the Incredibles, and Jin, from the show Lost. So those type of married love interests, I think I will allow, if it's okay with you. Other types, I won't though. : Thanks again for giving me this wiki. Good luck with your new wiki idea, and remember, the door is always open for you on this wiki, if you'd like to come back. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 14:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Answer I would go with Plumbers Don't Wear Ties. I haven't played it, or the E.T. game, but I've read reviews and seen footage from it, and it seems ridiculous. It deserves the honor of being the first page on your new wiki, for that. Even the name sounds ridiculous. While I've heard terrible things about the E.T. game, I don't think it should be first, because at least it has great origins (the E.T. movie is amazing. One of my favorites). And as for the Angry Bird, if it is your hero, it definately should not be first. I wish I could help you with that wiki, but (this is shocking, as I grew up in this generation of technology) I do not play video games too often, and cannot be much help. But I wish you luck. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 18:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can do that. I'm new to this, so how exactly do I do that? Statue-of-liberty (talk) 18:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : I gave it a second level protection. I think that allows you to edit it. If not, let me know. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 18:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: It has been deleted. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 21:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) It was me It was actually not Malcasablanca who reuploaded the page. I restored that page, because I thought it was a good idea for a page. I have read the TV tropes page for that, and was planning on rewriting it to the definition for TV tropes. I haven't been able to rewrite it yet, because I can't think of any examples of that, but I didn't want to delete all content, or the page would look bad. I guess it has been long enough, and I'll delete the page, and if needed, I'll block myself for not being clear about my intentions. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 03:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) It's been great working with you Congradulations on your 64 pages. I wish you much luck on your future wiki. Maybe one day we'll meet again on another wiki. It's been great working with you for the past few months on this wiki, and if you ever want me to unblock you, please leave a message on my talk page on another wiki, preferrably the one I have on Peanuts wiki. And if there's anything you want me to know, you can leave a message on that page as well. Statue-of-liberty (talk) 01:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Rarity Can you help me with the Rarity page and see if you can get an image of the hearts on the bridge? What? You can't be blocked! Aren't you the founder of this wiki? Interstate2011 (talk) 01:43, November 28, 2013 (UTC)